Wireless computing devices are deployed in a wide variety of environments. Such devices may encounter reduced wireless communications performance, connectivity problems, and the like under certain conditions. Attempts to detect and diagnose such reduced performance for a given device may include the collection of communications data associated with the device. Some techniques for collecting such data, however, collect incomplete data (e.g. in the case of discrete sniffer devices deployed in the same environment), or further compromise the performance of the device under investigation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.